Seven and 24 Degrees
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Hallucinations, so called 'friends', self harm, hatred...these are the things that fill Pipit's life. AU, present day


A/N: Hey guys! Thought I'd mention this is inspired by First of the Year (Equinox) by Skrillex :) I've been wanting to write it for a while. I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Please Read!: I was thinking about entering this in a literature contest we're having and I'd like to know what you guys think! THey're due tommorow though :/ So please leave a review if you like it or think I should, pronto!

Seven and 24 Degrees

From the day he was born; to the first of this year; to this month; to this week; to the time he wakes up; he can never catch a break. Nothing will ever be normal, and he's used to it.

Pipit stands and walks from his comfortable, safe, warm bed and walks to his dresser. It's littered in empty pill bottles. His medicine has run out.

"Here we come!" the voices echo, before appearing at his side. Their names are Seven and 24 degrees, two teenage boys. He's known them since his childhood, but no one else will ever know them.

"Ran out, have you?" Seven asked, smirking wildly.

Pipit nodded, tossing the orange bottle down.

"Good." 24 degrees smirked as well. "It's better that way. You'll listen to us."

Pipit nodded again, running a hand through his brunette locks.

"Yeah." Seven nodded, putting an arm around his creator. "Now, you don't listen to anyone else. Not even that dumb little blonde friend of yours."

Pipit looked down at his bare feet, his mind a bit hazy. "Yeah…okay."

"Good boy." 24 degrees patted him on the back.

His dog Echo soon appeared at his feet. When he wasn't acknowledged, the creation used his untrimmed claws to scratch his creator's ankles.

Pipit jumped in pain and winced, looking down. "Oh…Echo."

He kneeled and petted the dog before him, but was only scratched again. The dog soon spoke. "You better acknowledge me when I come."

Pipit nodded, wincing and frowning as he rubbed at the wounds. "I know."

His door was soon knocked.

"Pipit!" his mother called. "Its morning, aren't you up, sweetheart?"

"Tell her to get lost, huh?" Seven growled, nudging Pipit with his sharp elbow.

He nodded, before responding, "Leave me alone!"

But she did the opposite, as she opened the door. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"I said, leave me alone!" Pipit then picked up porcelain vase from his dresser and threw it at his mother, who was lucky enough to move out of its way.

"Have you taken your pills, Pipit?" her voice was stern but frightened.

"Mom, I don't have any!" he screeched. "Now get out!"

His mother then shut the door as she left. She bolted from the house, straight to the Bizarre. Without pills, Pipit was a crazy person who could soon be on the loose.

Pipit, now alone with his 'friends', sat on the bare floor and rocked himself back and forth. More hallucinations appeared; some next to him and some crawling towards him. There were boy and girl-like creatures; remlits and other various animals; animate globs; bugs and rats; and creatures that resembled bloody corpses, including severed body parts.

Pipit shook his head and held it in his arms, as the bugs and bloody corpses soon surrounded him. "Get away!"

"But we're your only friends, Pipit." One of the rats snarled.

"Yeah, we're the only ones you can trust, you know." 24 degrees chimed in, kicking his body.

"I have _real _friends!" Pipit stated, tears in his eyes.

"But you can't trust them, darling." A girl called Seventeen smirked at him, as she helped him stand. She kicked away the corpses and stepped on the bugs. "Come with me. We'll have some fun, huh?"

Pipit nodded as he followed. Seven and 24 degrees followed behind.

They then walked to the kitchen of the house. Seventeen led Pipit around the room, telling him to grab various foods. Bread, cookies, fruits, cereals, sodas, chips, ice cream and whatever he could get his hands on.

"Go ahead, eat it all." Seventeen's smirk was still wide. "_I'll_ make you feel better, I promise."

Pipit then proceeded to eat the foods in front of him. Stuffing his face with the cuisine, then washing it down with caffeine filled drinks, though he didn't feel that wired feel the soda should've given him. He already felt that way, every day.

He ate until he was stuffed and if he ate another bite, he was sure he'd be stuffed. Informing Seventeen, she smiled wide.

"Perfect!" her smirk now seemed evil. "Come now, your troubles will disappear."

Pipit hesitantly followed her, Seven and 24 degrees following behind. They now walked into a bathroom and Seventeen handed him a cup of water.

"Drink it." She ordered and he complied, before dropping the empty cup. It shattered.

"Good. Now on your knees." She pointed to the toilet in the bathroom. Pipit complied again, his head was hovering the toilet bowl.

Seventeen then bent down next to him and lifted the seat. She then put one hand on his back and smirked. "Go ahead, darling. It's not like we haven't done this before, right?"

Pipit breathed in before nodding. "Yup."

He then first dipped two fingers into the toilet water. He brought them back up, into his mouth. He then reached back and tickled against the farthest he could get down his throat.

He gagged once; twice; three times, before he finally felt the food he had just eaten came back up in a disgusting mess. With a stinging throat, nose, and an increased heart rate, he was then forced to do it again and again until Seventeen was satisfied.

"Alright, you're done." She announced, patting his back.

Pipit leaned his head back happily, wiping his mouth and blowing his nose on a tissue. For a short moment he felt a bit of a luxurious, happy feel. It only lasted about three seconds.

He then stood and washed his mouth out with water, not before wiping off the toilet, flushing it and then lowering the seat back down. He sprayed a floral spray into the bathroom, before he and his creations exited.

When they arrived back in Pipit's room, the bloody bodies crawled all over the walls and begin to crawl towards him. Their guts trailed behind themselves, leaving a red trail behind. Bugs and rats began to bite at his ankles. The brunette groaned and shook his head, more scared than he'd been yesterday.

"How do I get them to stop?" he cried to his so called 'friends'. "If you're my friends, than you're supposed to help me!"

24 degrees shrugged and rolled his sharp eyes. "You're the one that created them, so just make them stop."

Pipit's eyes watered. "I don't know how!"

"Since you created them, they're a part of you." Seven handed him a blade and grabbed Pipit's wrist. "So if you cut yourself, you'll cut them. That might stop them, right?"

Pipit nodded in hope, as he grabbed the tool from his creation. He then gauged at the scarred skin on his wrists, wincing at the slight pain but sighing a bit in relief. He looked up to see his evil creations hadn't vanished.

His hope however, did.

"What now?" he sobbed, gripping his hair in a tight grasp. "I…I can't take this anymore."

"Well, then." 24 degrees' smirk widened. "There's always a solution to that, isn't there?"

Pipit looked at him, a small amount of hope had returned. "There is?"

"Of course there is, darling." Seventeen cooed, smirking wide with a smile smeared with lip gloss. "There _always _is."

Pipit smiled a bit, as he wiped tears from his face.

"Come now, follow us." Seven stated, as he and the other three then walked out of Pipit's room. Echo followed behind.

They soon exited his house, smirks on all their faces. Many people that he passed greeted him or informed his he was still in his sleeping attire, which was only sweat pants and a tank top. Pipit refused to say anything back. If he could get the monsters out of his head, he'd be happy for the rest of his life. He didn't want anything to delay him from that happiness.

He soon approached by two of his _real _friends, Link and Karane.

"Hey, Pipit!" Link greeted, smirking at him.

"Hey." Karane smiled.

Pipit only nodded, barely acknowledging them. In his current state, he couldn't even tell who he was talking to.

"Pip?" Link asked, putting an arm on his friend's shoulder.

Pipit then swatted his hand away, before 24 hours cleared his throat and stopped outside of a tall apartment building. "We're here. Tell them to scram, Pip."

He complied, as always. "Later, you guys."

Link and Karane both nodded, a bit confused, as Pipit then began to walk up the stairs of the apartment with Seven, 24 degrees, Seventeen and Echo. Apparently, these were the friends he was supposed to trust.

But his real friends didn't hesitate to watch.

"What in the world is he doing?" Karane wondered aloud, looking up.

"I have no idea." Link sighed.

Pipit and his creations soon stopped walking up the steps when they were at least four stories high.

"Alright, Pip." Seven smirked evilly. "You know what to do and we'll be there for you."

Pipit nodded, a smile was still on his face. All this would soon be over. It _had _to be.

24 degrees and Seventeen then helped his onto the floor's railings. He stood atop of them.

"What is he doing?" Karane asked, fear coursing through her.

Echo howled happily as Pipit looked back at his creations. He waved what he hoped would be his final goodbye, before he felt Seven push his back. He fell from four stories.

Karane and Link both gasped, horrified. They watch as their best friend then collided with the concrete ground. There was an audible crack with his collision.

"Pipit!" Karane cried, rushing to his side.

"Call 911 now!" Link shrieked, as kneeled down next to Pipit while Karane then pulled her cellphone out and dialed 911.

All the while, his so called 'friends' laughed from the four story height that were still at.

Ambulances arrived in a flash. Pipit heard them coming, but his mind didn't seem conscious. He felt his body be carried into the truck, driven to the hospital and hooked up to multiple machines once there.

As he lied on the bed, he heard Karane crying and Link rubbed his shoulder. His mother sobs were audible as well.

"You don't need to worry, Mallara. We have managed to save him." The doctor informed her, as she then sighed in relief and thanked the doctor over and over.

Pipit had overheard.

He began to cry, soon hearing the voices yet again. "Here we come."

This is a day in the life of a schizophrenic.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and give me feedback if you'd like ;) Love ya'll!


End file.
